The present invention relates generally to an indicator panel for an elevator car and, in particular, to an emergency calling device door handle having information and operating aids for use by disabled persons.
Indicator panels with operating elements and indicating elements for use in elevator cars have been provided devices for making an emergency call such as a telephone. Typically, the telephone is located in the housing of the indicator panel and is accessible to the elevator user by opening a door attached to the panel. The door is hinged and can be opened and closed by a door handle. In order to inform the user of the elevator that an emergency call device is available behind the door, a printed character, such as a word or a symbol, is formed on the door handle. The same printed character is also formed as one or more Braille characters on a plate attached to the door near the door handle. For better protection against vandalism, the plate has been embedded in a stamped recess in the outer surface of the door.
A drawback of these known devices is that the application of additional plates results in increased labor and material costs. Furthermore, the aesthetic make-up of the entire indicator panel is diminished.